


Poetry can do a Gatekeeper a world of difference!

by pinkbun17



Category: The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbun17/pseuds/pinkbun17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt questions himself and tries to distract himself by doing some random google-ing. He ends up finding something that may or may not help him reach his final decision in taking part of the old one's battle. Perhaps it's really the end? -Read & find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same Boat

Poetry can do a Gatekeeper a world of difference

By: Pinkbun17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power of 5 books! If I did then they would be very different.

Chapter 1: Same boat

Matt Freeman is trying to busy himself by doing some random online searching, and it appears to be keeping him calm. It has been 6 months since Scarlett was shot, who is in critical condition as he types.

Over and over again the event plays in his head. Just when they all find the final member of their group, something awful like this happens. Too bad it wasn't just some horrible nightmare, because quite frankly it isn't.

Nearly everyday everyone in the group visits her, and things don't look very hopeful, well not in his eyes. It's mainly due to the fact that he's somewhat used to a depressing end. So many people have died, and he wasn't able to stop it; in all honestly he blames himself.

How can someone like him and five other random teenagers be able to stop an evil hundreds of thousands of years old? He questions nearly every single day.

Why did it have to be him? He truly ponders in circles. The others claim they feel the same, but he feels he holds more reasonability over everything.

Without really noticing the blue eyed male comes across a sort of blog site about a girl's emotional bond with the world around her. Somewhat curious, he decides to read it anyway.

I don't know if anyone really cares, but I think this world is pretty damn rotten. The reason I say that is because so many people seem to only care about themselves, and money. Why I always enjoy questioning myself, because I don't think life should be this way.

The girl's blog goes on about the examples in her life, and Matt finds himself nodding in agreement. Do humans really deserve to live?

As the blogs become more recent, they get deeper and more hateful towards people in general. Even though what she says is of anger, the poetry she posts has a calmer, sadder tone to it.

Support Yourself Alone

By: Pinkbun17

The sun is shining,

And yet no warmth reaches over to me

A cold shadow looms over,

And I chose to hide within

I know nothing of these people,

And yet I ache to understand

What is it they see?

Do they pretend and give fake smiles?

Dejected from their thoughts,

And yet I feel perfectly fine

There is peace, even in this cheerless place.

Accept everything as it is,

And don't dare glance back

Do not keep your melancholy feelings all to yourself;

Just stand tall

Expect absolutely nothing and

Do not bother to lean on another

The meaning in the poem changes a lot on how Matt sees the blog. The girl writing feels upset with people, but deep down yearns for hope, and perhaps some comfort. Matt agrees he's in the same boat.

"Maybe playing hero shouldn't even be a part of my life." He states, and slowly starts thinking of giving up.

'Looks like the old ones are going to win anyway…'

To be continued...


	2. Lost in question

Poetry can do a Gatekeeper a world of difference

By: Pinkbun17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power of 5 books! If I did then I'd be a rich…person!

Chapter 2: Lost in Question

Pedro seems to be taking things slightly better. He has hope that Scarlet will make a full recovery. Jamie even has hopes and prayers that agree. Scott it seems isn't on the same page as his fellow gatekeepers; maybe it's due to his hazy recall of his brainwashing.

Matt also adds in his input, "She has to pull through." He pauses then states; "The only thing we can do is be here for her."

"Matt's right, besides there is nothing else we can do to help her." Scott adds. "It will be all up to her."

For varies reasons, Matt still doesn't feel right when near fourth gatekeeper, and honestly he doesn't think that this American (who was at one point, was mind-washed) can be really ever be fully trusted. The male in question reacts strangely to everything, and his personality is a bit irking to Matt. Whatever the Nightrise bastards did to him, it sure did mess him up quite badly.

The first gatekeeper glances at the fifth gatekeeper, and takes note she's really pale, but is seemingly peaceful looking. Almost like she just fell asleep, if only that were the case…

Richard has been also been trying to keep tabs on the old ones, but not even Nexus seems to know anything yet either. It's both a failure, and an addition of frustration.

"How convenient this must be for the Old ones." The newspaper writer comments.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, we won't be really prepared to face them…" Jamie adds.

"We have no choice but to see what happens, right?" Pedro questions.

"Yes, it's the only choice we have." Matt replies, and Scott just remains silent.

::::::

Exhausted and somewhat angry, Matt decides to check on the girl's blog for the day. Nearly every time he goes on the girl writes as if she were alongside Matt. For she also feels the same as him, which is pretty peculiar.

He learns that the girl is originally a born American, but moved to a small country somewhere in south-east Asia. The change of scenery is nice, but it seems that people don't like to change in nature.

Another day yearning for a one-way ticket home, and yet it won't really fix my problem. I don't understand how people can be so messed up to one another, and brush it off so simply? My mom is currently in the hospital and it seems like she's not getting any better. I doubt she can, not this all these people being complete hopeless jerks! Am I the only me that feels this way, or am I just a "soft" headed-idiot? Perhaps, it just doesn't matter.

As Matt reads on, he can't help but to feel a bit more down. What if Scarlett never wakes up? How will they be able to defeat the Old ones? He's seen way too much of cheating, betrayal, and scandal in his life already, so wouldn't that make anyone conclude people just aren't meant to survive?

Here's another poem I jotted down as I banged my head into my desk last night…

Lost Memoir

By: Pinkbun17

Ticking of a forgotten clock

Broken mirror, and dusty old books,

Clutter the lifeless room

Scent of fading and falling rain;

Wet the empty dry land

Touch, a shattered dream,

Feel nothing now

I

Am

A lost

Memoir…

Maybe that's his answer, people are worth nothing, and should be forgotten…

Humans chose to be greedy uncaring bastards anyway. Like his aunt and uncle…

Perhaps the world would be okay if they didn't win…

To be continued...


End file.
